


i love you with a love that's forbidden, yet I can't stop

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M, broken!jbri, is this what angst looks like?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the movie long forgotten, jae can't help it. it will always be brian.





	i love you with a love that's forbidden, yet I can't stop

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if this is actually angsty but i cried so??

they’ve been cuddling on jae’s bed, having a _jurassic park_ marathon for the past two hours. if you were to look at them, you would think that jae is fast asleep, head resting on brian’s chest, eyes closed. sure, maybe he fell asleep for ten minutes but he is awake now. 

his hand reaches for the younger’s, beginning to play with the wedding ring resting there. the man hums, kissing the top of jae’s head. the blond looks up at his best friend, making him smile. 

they sit in silence, looking at each other, soft smiles on their faces, before jae lets out a soft ‘bri?’. brian hums again. 

“you know what’s funny?” the elder asks, receiving a frown from his friend in response. he continues, “the fact that, despite us not being together anymore, i still get the feeling that i need to kiss you. but then i remember i can’t and my heart starts to ache.”

“i know how you’re feeling, jae. i want to kiss you all the time.” is what brian says, the previous smile replaced now with a sadder one. 

“the thing is, i’ll always be in love with you. no matter how much time passes, you’ll always be the one my heart chooses. my first love, my first everything. i just wish i would’ve been the one for you.” he lets out a shaky exhale, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

brian wipes it, his thumb resting on jae’s cheek, stroking it. “i’m sorry for hurting you.” the blond shakes his head at that. “i am. but know that you will always have me, ok?”

“will you leave your husband for me?” the younger kisses him, action light, the touch barely there. jae deepens the kiss, before letting his head fall back on the other’s chest.

“i love you.” jae says, pressing a kiss over brian’s heart. 

“i love you.” the man responds as his heart skips a beat. 

they did, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
